pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Miles O'Malley
Tiny man, stong arms. The Baron of Booty. Matchstick. Gingersnap. Halfpint. He goes by many names but is none other than Miles V. O'Malley~ Appearance Miles is a short and stocky guy that's outrageously ginger. He stands at a not-intimidating 5'5'' but his muscles and strength more than make up for what he lacks in the height department. He's covered head to toe with freckles and has a bright orange mohawk. His eyes are blue and they stand out against just how red his hair is, so the color is hard to miss. '' His body has many scars on it and it's not uncommon to see with him a black eye or busted knuckles or a bruise here and there. His body type makes it obvious that he's a very physical person and can take a hit but also dish them out just as strong. His face claim is Gustav Morstad Personality Short tempered, never thinks before he acts, and yet it incredibly loyal Miles is basically a guard dog on the attack. He doesn't take crap from people and isn't afraid to throw a few punches to get his point across. He's broken a few bones (other people's bones that is) while in Kalos when things haven't gone his way. It's not uncommon for him to butt heads with people, especially other men. He's a very brawn over brains sort of person and tends to avoid situations that require a lot of logical thought process and would much rather just beat something into submission with his fists. Despite his violent nature he's a generally sweet person that puts his friends and family before his own wellbeing 100% of the time. There is no lengths he wouldn't go to to make sure they were safe and well taken care of. Biography Pre-PAC Before his journey to Kalos he was a high school drop out in Castelia City, Unova. He worked as an underground cage fighter to make money for his family of 5 other siblings. Miles did a lot of other odd jobs, but in the fighting ring is where he grew into the person he is now. The ginger was never far from his best friend Anthony Schmidt and the two eventually were given an offer (forced out the door by Miles' older brother Cedric and Tony's adoptive father Colby) to go on their own journey. Not too long after they hopped a boat and went to Kalos! Story Arc 1 - Coming to Kalos Miles and Tony came to Kalos together and spent most of their journey side by side as they met new friends along the way. They went at their own casual pace through the gyms and eventually got deadlocked at the 6th gym as their simple little lives got overly complicated. During this time Miles caught all of his final team members that he would use to challenge the Elite Four. *Story tag! In chronological order! Category:Characters Category:Character Story Arc 2 - The Break Up/ The Gold Heart Fish Miles' little slice of Kalosian life eventually was disrupted as him and Tony's feeling for once another spiraled out of control. It was a long month as the two fought and dragged a good chunk of their friends down with them. Both trainers fought physically which ended with Tony getting a broken arm and Miles leaving with busted knuckles. Around the holidays the two were forced to back to Unova for family obligations and eventually settled thier differences with wicked sex on a couch after Miles gave Tony a shiny Luvdisc. Needless to say the two made up and are happily dating. Several petitions later, that is. *The Start (may have to backtrack a bit) *The Fish *The Make Up Story Arc 3 - The Tipping Point Things were going fine and dandy for a long time. Tony and Miles got a nice apartment, Miles began to train his Fighting mono type team, there was going to be a really fun ski trip with all of their friends.......and then his dad was sent to jail. His family's house was repoed along with everything in it as his father was taken to jail for an unknown amount of time. His siblings were forced to move in with their half sister in her small apartment, but they knew that couldn't last. Miles left the ski trip before it even officially kicked off and began to beast his way through the last two gyms, Victory Road and the Elite Four without stopping. The damage he'd done to himself and to his team were severe and it ended up costing him the match with Diantha. As it sunk in that he wouldn't be making any money to send home to his family the trainer snapped and assaulted the Champion. Things ended better than they started. Diantha and Miles had a long talk, his Pokemon were sent to the Center for treatment and he was merely put under house arrest for a month instead of doing time! The bad news boiled down to he was still broke and had no money to send home, he was stuck in the loft with a very angry boyfriend ''and ''his Noivern's wing had been horrbly mangled from the neglect. Things'll get better, right? *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 Story Arc 4 - The Champion's Circuit Future arc about Miles beating Diantha and securing his spot as the Fighting type gym leader for the Champion's Circuit! A changing point I think most of the events/arcs in his life are a changing point. Mostly because I'm too damn lazy to summarize. But losing to Diantha made him realize a lot about himself and how much pride he has. Pokemon Team Fighting Mono Team Relationships *Anthony: His stupid boyfriend. Asshole Brigade member! *Ehlana: His partner in crime and ginger pal, even if he's not a real ginger. Asshole Brigade member! *Raphael: AKA Princess Coldheart the Destroyer of Happy Things. They're friends somehow. Asshole Brigade member! *Pandora: The team mom! Asshole Brigade member! *Rocket: ONE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS who left wehs. Asshole Brigade member! *Ryn: The teaser. Asshole Brigade member! *Poe: The freckle friend and one of his best friends! Asshole Brigade member! *Birdie: His BFF in Kalos. They fight a lot and drink lots of coffee. *Sharada: That nerd who puts up with him! *Jeong: The clone of his boyfriend, it's kind of horrifying. He sometimes mixes Tony and Jeong up at first glance. *Vallois: His chipper pal that bakes delicious pastries. He's not weird at all, nope. *Chloe: Fists of Fury! His sparring partner. *Benji: He calls him Banjo. They're not best friends yet or anything, but with mutual friend Poe they'll get to know one another more. Achivements Kalos *Has all the gym badges! *Beat the Elite Four! *Punched the shit out of Diantha for losing..........that's not an achievement... Trivia *Read my headcanons page yo *Or other tidbits *Lil Miles things~ Category:Characters Category:Character